


Love Is An Open Door

by narraci



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: “合适的婚姻？得到财富、权利，回到我原本属于的世界，他以为他在说什么，谁会和只见过一面的人结婚呢？卢克说过，我的婚事由我自己做主，不管对方是什么侯爵还是什么送信小子。”蕾伊说。
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Kudos: 4





	Love Is An Open Door

**Author's Note:**

> 瓶颈期难到我吐血，姜糖和波波是首当其冲的受害者（。  
> kind of 傲慢与偏见AU，柯林斯和夏洛特线……  
> 所以虽然是个open door和open end其实还是柯林斯和夏洛特的结局——结婚（。

一阵天旋地转，波踉跄着倒向一边，几乎栽进赫克斯的怀里。

赫克斯抓住波的手臂，试图稳住他的脚步，“你喝多了。”他皱眉说。

也许吧，波昏沉沉地想，他眼前的一阵都蒙着一层朦胧的雾光，脚底轻飘飘的。但赫克斯正抓着他呢，他干脆靠向赫克斯，大半重量都放在了红发男人身上，下巴搁在赫克斯的肩上。

“蕾伊……”波咕哝着，赫克斯眼色沉下，抿紧了嘴唇，收回了扶住波的手，“蕾伊对你太苛刻了，”没了支撑，波不得不自己伸手巴住赫克斯，以免自己滑到地上去，他搂住了赫克斯的脖子，“你没有她说的那么无聊，长得也算好看，而且你……你很会打牌。”

赫克斯的表情缓和了些，他轻轻呼出口气，“蕾伊·天行者说了些什么？”

波努力地回忆着，赫克斯看上去真的没有那么糟，一头红发似乎是天生的，整整齐齐梳在脑后，长手长脚看上去有些尴尬，不知所措，尽管赫克斯试图掩饰这种尴尬，并且给自己进化出了一副冷淡到仿佛受虐狂徒的表情。

为什么他们的话题总是围绕着蕾伊？

“我好奇你是哪种……勋爵，”波还是死死搂着赫克斯，“你看上去没有那么，高高在上……”波疑惑地皱起眉头，深色的眼珠盯着赫克斯。

莱娅和卢克过去的生活不属于这里，他从他父母那边听到过闲言碎语，而他小时候也在卢克和莱娅的庇护下，游走在他们的房子中，他有眼睛，有耳朵，他所听到的要比他所想的还要多。卢克和莱娅有各自的房子，卢克住在他们家隔壁，莱娅要住得稍远一些，他有时也会遇到韩·索罗，韩·索罗很受欢迎，他会让孩子们骑马，波为此摔断过肋骨，他的父母至今也不同意给他自己的马。

赫克斯却不太像在他想象里卢克和莱娅的世界里会出现的那种人物，那种人物应该更加……惹人讨厌一点，赫克斯并不惹他讨厌，或许他已经彻底惹了蕾伊讨厌，不过这是因为赫克斯向蕾伊求婚了的关系。

——“合适的婚姻？得到财富、权利，回到我原本属于的世界，他以为他在说什么，谁会和只见过一面的人结婚呢？卢克说过，我的婚事由我自己做主，不管对方是什么侯爵还是什么送信小子。”蕾伊说。

“你真的喝多了，我送你回去。”赫克斯揽过波的腰，磕磕绊绊地带着他往俱乐部外走。

合适的婚姻？波迷迷糊糊地想，战争给他们留下了什么？

他的生活在这里，周末时他会与蕾伊一同去镇上，他妈妈也带他去过城里办事，波觉得这几个地方并没有太大的不同，也可能是他当时还太小，感觉不到什么差别。他去参军前，莱娅总是说他游手好闲、无所事事又惹是生非，战争结束了，他只是想回到家乡而已。

枯燥、无趣、一成不变的家乡。

“赫克斯！”波甩开双手，快乐地喊道。

“赫克斯勋爵。”赫克斯纠正他，拉下他的手，推着他上了自己的马车。

赫克斯勋爵这个名字有些耳熟，温暖的马车让波有些想要呕吐，那些军官来来去去，也许他听过一两次赫克斯这个名字。波眼前的一切都消失了，他窝在马车的座位上，还试图把腿也放上座位，赫克斯拉住他的腿放了下来，波踢开了他，赫克斯用了些力气，波才逐渐安稳下来。

他又能去哪里呢？

波听见了他的狗的吠声，于是本能地去抱他的狗，却扑了个空，有人抓住了他的后领，但没抓紧，和他一块儿摔到了地上。

“波·达默龙！”赫克斯低声怒吼着。

狗欢快地绕着他们跳跃转圈，还企图跳上赫克斯的腿，去舔他的脸。

“嘘，嘘，走开，走开。”赫克斯拨开小狗，试着把波从地上拽起来，但波完全是个醉鬼了，浑身不出一丝力气。

波的房子看上去冷清寂静，没有一丝光亮，他的父母都不在，只有他的狗忠心耿耿。

从房子门口看去，天行者家白色的屋顶在树林之间若隐若现。

“蕾伊为什么拒绝你？”波闭着眼睛问，温热的呼吸吹在赫克斯的脖颈上。

“她没有往正确的方向思考。”赫克斯脸上出现刺痛的表情。

“什么是正确的方向？”波又问。

赫克斯叹了口气，但反正波明天不会记得任何事，“我父亲希望我们家能有皇室血统的加入，不管这血统是不是来自什么老疯子……”

“唔……”波露出了醉醺醺的笑容，他在赫克斯脸颊上亲了一下。

“只要你别吐……你要是吐了我是不会管的，”赫克斯威胁道，“嘘，到一边去！”一片漆黑中波缠着他不放，不断亲吻着他的脸颊和所有他能够到的地方，波的狗执着地围绕在他腿边，他寸步难行，再次和波一起摔了下去。

赫克斯放弃了，他坐在地上，不打算起来了，还给自己找了个舒服点的姿势。波的狗这次顺利地爬上了赫克斯的腿，把头枕在他的膝盖上，波翻了个身，手臂搂住赫克斯的腰，身体紧紧贴住了赫克斯，脑袋埋在赫克斯的腿边。

赫克斯低头，手指挠了挠狗耳朵后面，狗在他膝盖上发出了满足的呼噜声，赫克斯又伸手去摸了摸波的头发，波哼哼了两声。

“你的狗缺乏训练，没有规矩。”赫克斯一手揉着波的头发，手指在波的发间打着圈，趁机指责起波的狗。

“它又不是猎犬……”波有一句没一句地搭着。

“胡说，约克夏是优秀的猎犬，”赫克斯哧了一声，“你应该好好地训练它，让它发挥自己的长处。”

波和蕾伊也会跟着卢克一块儿去打猎，蕾伊是个好猎手，相比起来波更喜欢骑马飞驰的感觉，他常常在蕾伊与卢克打猎的时候在他们旁边漫无目的地打转，他的狗会欢吠着去叼蕾伊和卢克打到的猎物，他的狗当然是好猎犬，他甚至没有为此训练过它。

但他现在没有力气和赫克斯争执，他也不想再谈论蕾伊了，他的家在这儿，没有人，只有他的狗，他不知道还能去哪里，他正贴着赫克斯，人体的温暖让他颤抖。

赫克斯坐在地上，背靠着沙发，波的头枕在他的腿上，手指与赫克斯的勾在一起，狗在睡梦中被赶了下去。

不像波，赫克斯没有那么爽快地入睡，他应该在这里留到月底，向蕾伊求婚，不择手段地让蕾伊同意和他结婚，然后给他的家族带回一位流落民间的公主。

赫克斯猜想在他内心深处是希望自己失败的，他父亲才没有资格命令他应该和谁结婚，于是他的潜意识抓住了所有可能让自己失败的因素。

——“你看上去没地方可去，也不知道自己该干什么。”波喝得还没那么醉的时候说，漂亮的眼睛在烛光下看着他。

正确的方向，正确的方向会通向哪里？

等到明天，等到天亮之后，也许他就能看到。


End file.
